The One Who Got Away
by ILuvUsagiChan
Summary: She was always there for him. Through the good and the bad and then she came back. Everyone was lively and so was she at one point. Everything started going down hill as she had less and less of a presence to others. Meeting new people and falling in love again, read about the adventure called Lucy's life.
1. Chapter 1: Nakama?

**(Lucy's POV)**

I couldn't believe the much loved Lisanna had come back from the "dead". As many described her, she had a bubbly personality and just like that we instantly

became friends. Her celebration went for days on end, but a few days turned into weeks, and then months. Even Lisanna had gotten tired of that constant

celebrating, as did I. My presence had been disappearing slowly over time (1 year). Barely anyone talked to me, never giving me the time of day. The handful of

people that did talk to me were Lisanna, Juvia, the exceeds, and Gray. Levy, my best friend, wouldn't even give me glimpse.

"Mira...MIRA"

Mira wouldn't even pay attention to me enough to just stamp the mission paper because she was so engrossed in her "important" conversation with Erza

about strawberry cake. Luckily Lisanna came over.

"Sorry Lucy. Hey Mira, can you stamp this for Lucy"

"Of course! Lucy you should've asked"

"I have been, for the last year, yet you never bothered to even give me a look"

"...Lucy.. I-"

"Just don't"

I mumbled, "This might be the last mission I ever do as a Fairytail member"

Lisanna looked really concerned, but I gave her a reassuring smile and glance. Mira just looked very depressed as she realized that I had been ignored for

awhile now. Just as I was about to walk out of the guild, Team Natsu walked over to me. Shit. **(SORRY FOR THE CUSS)**

"HEY LUCE"

"What Natsu" I said harshly.

"We were just wondering if you could leave Team Natsu so Lisanna can join since your kind of weak" I looked at Gray who looked sympathetic and I knew I

couldn't blame him, he couldn't have changed their decision anyway so I just gave him a small smile before I went ballistic.

"Well, why can't we all be on one team, even though it feels like we aren't even one anymore"

"What do you mean Lucy" Erza said.

I was practically yelling at this point as I caught the entire guild's attention, including Master's.

"Have you ever noticed that I don't know, you've been doing almost all the missions with Lisanna and not even bothering to ask me to join? I thought we

team. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME WE WERE ALL ON ONE MISSION TOGETHER. HUH?"

"Last week"

"Erza, it's been a year now" Lisanna had added.

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME THIS FREAKING GUILD SPOKE TO ME"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Natsu, I might've been weak but I'm way stronger than I was before, not that you would know. Screw Fairytail. You go on saying

things like 'oh were nakama' and 'we protect and never hurt one another'. I think that's load of bull. So if you're gonna act like I'm not here, well I might as

well just leave, **permanently**. Goodbye."

And I left without another word.

 **(Fairytail Guild's POV)**

'Did we really hurt Lucy to that extent'

 **(Normal POV)**

Team Natsu stood there in shock as Juvia, Lisanna, the exceeds, and Gray tried to catch up to Lucy. As for Lucy, well, read the next chapter to find out

what happens next...


	2. Chapter 2: Our Journey Onward

**(Lucy's POV)**

I didn't even cry. They didn't deserve my tears. Why cry over someone who won't cry for you. I walked home and got packed immediately, feeling that I

might as well leave my Magnolia. As I was about to leave Juvia, Lisanna, Gray and the Exceeds came dashing into my room.

"Lucy-san/Lucy/Lushee!"

"You guys.."

"Don't leave. Please," The Exceeds told me.

"I'm sorry but I am obviously not wanted here so why stay"

"If you are leaving, we're leaving too" Which Gray said shockingly.

"Are you all sure. I mean you have your life ahead of you. Why waste it on me"

"We are not wasting it. More like...reinventing it" Juvia told me.

I couldn't bear hearing all these things my friends started saying. I started to cry, and really hard.

"I love you guys"

And just like that, Juvia, Gray, Lisanna and the Exceeds left behind everything we called home.

 **(Normal POV)**

Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and their Exceeds hadn't come back that day. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. Then it was crystal clear that they weren't

coming back. Fairytail had changed. Every thing seemed gloomier as the days went by and people started calling them a dark guild, not because they were

bad guys, it was because they had this presence or aura that told everyone to stay away from them. On the brighter side, things were looking up for Lucy

and the gang.

 **(Lucy's POV)**

As we set off on our journey we spent a year getting stronger and now I could do a lot more than what I could before. And the others got stronger, which

I don't even know how that is possible since they're already so powerful.

Gray asked me "Lucy, shouldn't we decide on a guild to settle in"

"Yeah good point. And we are running low on money"

"I suggest Sabertooth" Lisanna said.

"That's PERFECT! They are the rivals to Fairytail so it's the best guild to be in"

"Lucy-san, do you just want to join to get revenge" Juvia asked me.

"No Juvia, I want to show those d-bags how strong we've gotten"

"M-mm" The Exceeds grunted.

So we headed off to Sabertooth. On our way there we unexpectedly met someone.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrivals

**(Lucy's POV)**

Half way to Sabertooth and I started to run through the city, enjoying the different atmosphere. As I was running I ran into someone by accident.

"Ow ow ow... OH MY GOODNESS I'M SO SORRY"

"Just watch where you're going next time. The all mighty Sting doesn't have time for this"

'Sting... where have I heard that name...wait'

"STING EUCLIFFE!?"

"Yeah why... oh aren't you from Fairytail"

"Well used to be at least"

"What -"

Sting had gotten cut off when Juvia, Lisanna, Gray, and the exceeds came running up to me.

"Lucy-san you sure *pant* do run *pant* fast"

"ahahah...sorry"

"Hey if it isn't Sting. How have you been doing" Gray asked.

"I'm good, so why are you guys here"

"We all left Fairytail for one reason or another and was hoping we could join Sabertooth"

"...SURE WELCOME"

 **(Sting's POV)**

'Who knew in a span of 10 minutes we would get new members, especially one hot blondie...Did I just call Blondie hot, NO NO NO STING YOU CAN'T RIGHT

NOW'

"-ing,-ting,-STING"

"Oh yeah, hey Blondie what's your name again"

"Oh my name is Lucy Heartfillia"

"Blondie sounds better... COME WE SHALL HEAD TO SABERTOOTH"

 **(Normal POV)**

 _*timeskip*_

Lucy had gotten her stamp on the right of her stomach, Gray had gotten his on his chest, Juvia and Lisanna on their thighs, and the exceeds on their backs.


	4. Chapter 4: Change is Good

**(Lucy's POV)**

 _2 years later..._

There are people who say change is bad, where as others say change is good. I'm in that 50 percent who think change is good. Being at Sabertooth has

really changed me. I've made new friends, new teammates (Sting, Rouge, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna), and so much more. Did you know Minerva is actually a

sweetheart!? Anyway... I might of, sort of, like a dragon slayer...named Sting Eucliffe.

"BLONDIE~ Let's go on a job" Sting and I have been living together ever since I came to Sabertooth so I didn't have to worry about rent anymore.

"Sure sure Sting...wait, what did you just call me" I swear even I could see my evil aura.

"Ahahaha...nothing Blo- I mean Lucy"

"Thank you, so what job do you want to do"

"Maybe this one (details: Giant bird like creature creating a storm of problems for village, HELP NEEDED)"

"I like it" As I went to get the mission approved and notify everyone else, I saw Yukino coming over to Sting. I overheard her and stopped midway to listen.

 **(Sting's POV)**

I didn't think Lucy was special but after a month of getting to know her, I've realized why everyone falls for her. She's pretty, nice, strong, evil at some

times.. maybe all the time, but what I'm getting at is yes, I, Sting Eucliffe, is in love with Lucy Heartphillia. After I was done talking with Lucy Yukino started

to walk over. UGHHHH! I don't hate Yukino but lately she's been a total b*tch.

"Hey Sting~"

"What do you want Yukino"

"Don't you think I deserve to be on your team and not Lucy"

 _'This b*tch..."_

 **(Lucy's POV)**

"Don't you think I deserve to be on your team and not Lucy"

... NO NO NO, this can't be happening to me again. Before I knew it, tear began falling from my eyes. I heard Gray, Juvia, Lisanna and the Exceeds stand

up.

"YUKINO WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!" Gray said.

"Juvia doesn't think Yukino deserves to be on our team with the way she is right now"

"You wouldn't know what Lucy went through. She doesn't deserve to be on the team?, GIRL! you don't deserve to"

Everyone...thank you.

 **(Sting's POV)**

As I heard everyone standing up for Lucy, my lips naturally curved into a smile.

"I hate to break it to you Yukino, but our team is full and we don't need the likes of you on our team. So buh bye"

Dang, I am good *mental smirk*

Yukino, acting like a spoiled princess, stalked out the door to vent her frustration and anger. Whatever, that's her problem.

"Here Blo- I mean Lucy, let me help you up."

"Thanks Sting" I leaned down and whispered so I thought only Lucy could hear.

"Lucy, can you meet me at OUR park at 5"

 **(Lucy's POV)**

I was blushing SO HARD. Maybe he was gonna ask me out or be like Nat- no he can't come into my mind right now.

"O-Ok"

"Great" Sting said with a big toothy grin.

I melted at the sight of that and immediately started to truly smile, which I have been doing a lot recently.


	5. Chapter 5: Newly Formed Love

**(Lucy's POV)**

I WAS SO NERVOUS! What should I wear, was he even gonna confess to me, so many questions and scenarios going through my mind. I decided to wear a

lace up crop top, some denim shorts, and a green parka. I'm pretty sure the entire time I was getting ready I was blushing.

 **(Normal POV)**

 _at Fairytail..._

"NASTU YOU DUMBASS"

"Erza why are you only blaming me! You and everyone else in this guild are at fault too"

"..."

"Besides, I'm gonna get Luce back anyway"

"You better"

and after he said that, he began his journey to "get Lucy back".

 **(Sting's POV)**

I was waiting at our park when I saw Lucy coming. I hid behind a tree until she sat down at a near by bench to which I sneakily snuck up on her and cupped

her eyes.

"Guess who~"

"That's a hard one hmm...Sting?"

"Close, IT'S THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE"

"Very funny Sting, so what did you call me out here for"

After my glory moment was over, I got a closer look at Lucy and saw she was dressed in casual clothes, yet they made her look beautiful. I swear I almost

got a nosebleed.

"Uhhh.. Sting"

"Oh Yeah" as I began I sat down on the bench with her "I was thinking, do you like anyone"

 **(Lucy's POV)**

EHH I CAN"T BELIEVE HE ASKED ME THAT!

"Uh kind of, but I'm weary now since all the guys I've liked always turn their backs on me"

"Well maybe you've been looking at the wrong guys..."

As he said that I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yea-"

I felt something soft on my lips and I realized it was Sting. He was kissing me. HE WAS KISSING ME!

 **(Sting's POV)**

I'm so smooth. What shocked me though was that she started to kiss me back. After a few seconds we stopped.

"Blo- No Lucy, will you go out with me"

"Yes" She gave me a big smile that made my heart melt.

After sometime, we walked back to Sabertooth, silence surrounding us, yet our hands being intertwined. When we walked in, everyones eyes were on us.

There was a big eery silence until everyone shouted "CONGRATULATIONS!" We were partying so hard until the doors opened. Before I could turn around I

Lucy shout something.

"NATSU!?"


	6. Chapter 6: Go Away

**(Natsu's POV)**

 _*rewind to earlier*_

Haha. To be honest I'm not really going to get Lucy. I'm going for a different reason. Sabertooth and everyone will ever see it coming. They're in for a real

treat.

 **(Lucy's POV)**

"NATSU?! What are you doing here. If you're coming to get us-"

"Save it Lucy, I'm not here for you"

He completely walked by me and bumped by shoulder pretty hard. I turned around to see where he was going.

"I'm here for you Lisanna"

"I am not going back with you Natsu!"

"YOU"RE COMING WITH ME WHETHER OR NOT YOU LIKE IT"

As I was about to slap Natsu out of the door, Rogue had already jumped in.

"Hey if she says she doesn't want to go, why push her"

"This is none of your business"

I then saw Natsu's hands being engulfed by flames, being that he was about to strike at Rogue. Before that happened I intervened between them and

resulted in getting hit by Natsu. Everything went into slow motion, I felt numb, my eyes slowly closing. All i could hear was

"LUCY"

After that I passed out. The darkness surrounded me.

 _"Don't summon me every time you take a bath, brat!"_

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _"Why don't you play with kids your age"_

 _"I can't. Your the only person I can talk to"_

 _"OPEN! GATE OF THE CELESTIAL SPRIT KING"_

 _"Goobye Lucy. I love you.."_

Everything went black again.

"NO AQUARIUS DON'T LEAVE ME"

"Luce/Blondie!"

"Sorry I was having a bad dream..about Aquarius"

"Why'd you jump in front of Rogue Blondie, he could have taken the hit"

"I didn't want my friends to get hurt over some petty little thing Natsu started"

"Luce I'm really sorry"

"You lost the privilege of calling me 'Luce' a long time ago. So I suggest you walk out of Sabertooth, never come back, and tell everyone at Fairytail to leave

us alone"

"Just because you do that won't stop me from trying again but for now...goodbye, _Lucy_ "

 **(Sting's POV)**

After that douche walked out I was trying to comfort Lucy who honestly didn't need the comfort. I was just trying to be a good boyfriend.

"So Lucy-" Before I could finish I heard knuckles being cracked.

"So _Sting_ , what did you just call me awhile ago. Blondie was it?" I swear I gulped so hard I thought I was going to choke.

"Uhh ahaha you don't want your new boyfriend to die right?"

"Well I'm not going to kill him, more like put him through severe pain" Lucy had turned to her demonic personality. My only choice...

"RUNNN SHE"S GOING TO KILL ALL OF US"

"Get back here now STING"

 **(Normal POV)**

And just like that, the day had ended, in a quite disturbing, yet pleasant way.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Go

**(Lucy's POV)**

 _'Thank you...Goodbye'_

'Lucy! Lucy"

 _Someone is calling out to me._

"Sti..ng"

"Are you ok? You were screaming and crying"

"I *sniff* keep having the same nightmare of Aquarius leaving me. It haunts me"

"It's ok, everything is going to be ok"

 **(Natsu's POV)**

I feel guilty for doing that to Lucy...

"So Natsu how did it go" Mira asked.

"Uhhh..good you know, she said she didn't want to come back"

"Uh huh, because when I planted a lacrima on you, I could clearly see that you lied to us. Care to explain"

"SO WHAT IF I CAME FOR LISANNA!? ISN'T SHE YOUR SISTER, DON'T YOU WANT HER BACK?!"

"Of course I want her back, but think of what Lucy was feeling. You were her bestfriend and partner, yet now you treat her as nothing"

 **(Mira's POV)**

"yet now you treat her as nothing"

After I said that I felt a stinging sensation on my face and shortly passed out.

 **(Natsu's POV)**

I lost control... How could I? First Lucy now Mira, I don't even know who I am anymore.

"NATSUU! Don't come back here until you've sorted yourself out"

 **(Lucy's POV)**

Something felt wrong... very wrong. My magic felt as though it were...disappearing. I tried opening some of my gates.

"Open! Gate of the lion, Loke" **(Sorry if it's wrong)**

"Lucy something is wrong with the spirits, something much worse than ever before. Before I leave, I wanted to let you know, thank you and -"

Loke was cut off.

"NO LOKE COME BACK"

Tears were already streaming down my face.

I tried opening another.

"Open! Gate of the maiden, Virgo"

Virgo was but a faint glow.

"Goodbye Lucy. I love you. You never gave me my punish-"

"VIRGO NO! One more!"

"Open! Gate of the water bearer, Aqua- that's right she isn't here anymore"

I started crying my eyes out.

"What's happening over there"

"LUCY"

"Minerva... I'm scared"

"Everything is going to be ok"

"I'm not so sure anymore..."

 _Little does Lucy know, she'll be getting an unexpected visit soon._

 **Sorry if this was a bad chapter! Not one of my best but if you liked it.. THANKS!**

 **-Bunny**


End file.
